


I Think You're Perfect

by marichatting



Series: The Twelve Days of Christmas [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, i wuv them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marichatting/pseuds/marichatting
Summary: Luke and Reggie decorate the studio for Christmas.
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: The Twelve Days of Christmas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056428
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	I Think You're Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of the Twelve Days of Christmas!
> 
> (This is a repost because for some reason it wouldn't show up in my works and I don't think it was showing up in the feed either.)

“Luke, wake up,” a voice said as a pair of hands shook him awake.

Luke groaned and rolled over, burying his face in the couch cushions. “Go away.”

“No,” Reggie insisted, shaking him again. “It’s the day after Thanksgiving. That’s Christmas decoration day, and you know it.”

Luke huffed and rolled back over to look at the boy standing over him. “Reg, can it not wait until later?”

“Please?” Reggie pleaded, sticking his bottom lip out and giving Luke those big sad puppy dog eyes he could never resist.

Luke sighed and rolled his eyes, then smiled fondly at Reggie. “Fine, but only ‘cause you’re so cute.”

Reggie paused, his cheeks turning pink, then smirked. “You think I’m cute?”

Luke sat up to look at him. “We’re literally dating, dumbass.  _ Yes _ , I think you’re cute.”

Reggie leaned forward and kissed Luke’s nose. “I think you’re cute, too.”

Luke smiled. “Thanks, Bug.”

Reggie grinned and took Luke’s hands in his, pulling him to his feet. “Come on, let’s go!”

“Where are Alex and Julie?”

“Alex is with Willie, and Julie’s with Flynn, so they said we could do it without them.” Reggie’s face lit up in excitement. “Let’s make it look really good so we can surprise them when they get home!”

Luke laughed as Reggie pulled him toward the ladder that led to the loft. “Okay, Reggie.”

Reggie climbed up the ladder and carefully passed several boxes of Christmas decorations down to Luke. They had gotten a lot better at picking things up than they were when they first became ghosts, but sometimes it was still difficult to hold big things, so they had to be careful with the boxes.

“Where do you wanna start?” Reggie asked him when he climbed back down from the loft.

Luke shrugged. “This is your thing. Where do  _ you _ wanna start?”

Reggie smiled brightly. “I think we should start with the tree.”

Luke nodded. “Good idea.”

Together, they put up the miniature faux tree Julie had gotten for the studio and started decorating it. Admittedly, Luke didn’t hate it. He had never really cared for Christmas, and he had always hated decorating the tree. His mom was weird about keeping her “theme” and never let anyone put up any fun ornaments, and Luke had always hated being bossed around. With Reggie, though, the  _ only _ ornaments they used were fun ones. A bulky clay ornament that vaguely resembled some grotesque version of Rudolph, a macaroni ornament with Julie’s name scribbled across the back that she had clearly made when she was little, a small Santa Claus in beach shorts and a sun hat that was inexplicably missing a leg, and more. By the time they were done, the small tree was completely decked out in ridiculous ornaments. It was hideous, and Luke loved it.

“That is one ugly-ass tree,” he remarked.

“That’s always the goal,” Reggie said proudly. “Ugly-ass trees are the most fun ones to decorate.”

Luke laughed. “You’re right about that. What next?”

Reggie hummed thoughtfully and scanned the studio. Suddenly, his face lit up with an idea. “Stockings!” he exclaimed. “I just remembered, Julie said-” he stopped in the middle of his sentence, diving down to the boxes on the floor next to them. He dug through the various boxes until he finally found what he was looking for: four stockings, each with a different band member’s name on it.

Luke smiled. “Julie got us stockings?”

“Yeah,” Reggie grinned. “Look- yours has a penguin on it, and mine has a little puppy, and Alex’s has a reindeer, and Julie’s has a polar bear!”

“Cute,” Luke said, and to his own surprise, he actually meant it. When he had spent Christmas with his parents in the past, he had never meant it when he said something like that.

“We don’t have a fireplace out here,” Reggie said. “So I guess we’ll just hang them on the wall.”

They hung the stockings on the wall behind Luke’s couch, and Reggie smiled when they were up.

“We should do lights next,” he suggested. “Julie said there are a whole bunch of lights in here that we can hang up.”

“Cool,” Luke said.

They spent the next hour and a half hanging up the most Christmas lights Luke thought he had ever seen. They went around the perimeter of the ceiling, framed the doorways, twisted around the ladder and the loft railing, and draped over the piano, lighting the whole room up festively. And Reggie only got tangled up in the light strands twice, which was a win for him.

“Luke?” Reggie said softly as they sat on the floor untangling lights at one point.

“Yeah?” Luke responded, looking up at him.

Reggie hesitated, looking unhappy. “Why don’t you like Christmas?”

Luke paused and put down the tangled mess of lights he was holding. “I… I don’t  _ dislike _ Christmas,” he started. “I just never really enjoyed it very much.”

“But why?”

Luke shrugged and started fiddling with the lights again. “I mean, you know I didn’t really get along with my parents very well most of the time. My mom always got really weird around Christmas because it was, like, her favorite holiday ever, and she wanted everything to be… perfect.” He looked up at Reggie. “But I’m obviously  _ not _ perfect, and nothing I did ever seemed to be right for her. She was always so strict and controlling around this time of year, and I hated that.”

Reggie stared at him for a moment.  _ “I _ think you’re perfect,” he finally said, his voice soft.

Luke felt his heart skip a beat at the words. He smiled at Reggie and reached out to take his hand and squeeze it gently. “Thanks, Bug. I think you’re perfect, too.”

***

Luke and Reggie were patiently awaiting Alex and Julie’s arrival an hour later when Alex finally poofed into the driveway.

“Alex!” Reggie greeted him excitedly. “You’re back!”

“Hey, Reg,” Alex smiled, walking toward the doors into the studio.

“Wait,” Reggie said, moving in front of him to stop him from going further. “You can’t go in yet. We have to wait for Julie.”

“Why?”

“So we can give you the tour,” Reggie explained proudly. “Luke and I decorated today.”

Alex raised his eyebrows and looked at Luke. “You actually helped? I didn’t think you liked Christmas.”

Luke shrugged. “I like it with Reggie.”

Alex rolled his eyes. “Gay.”

“You’re one to talk,” Luke said, then started mocking Alex in a high-pitched voice.  _ “Willie’s so cute, Willie’s such a good kisser, I love holding Willie’s hand, Willie’s teaching me how to skateboard, Willie, Willie, Willie.” _

“Hey,” Alex scowled. “You know what-”

“Hey, guys,” Julie interrupted as she walked up the driveway. “What’s up?”

“Oh, yay!” Reggie grinned excitedly. “Julie’s back! It’s time for the tour!”

Alex and Luke stopped their bickering to let Reggie lead the way into the studio and show Julie and Alex the work he and Luke had done. Luke hung back and let Reggie give the tour, watching fondly as the other boy excitedly showed their two friends everything.

“It looks great, guys,” Julie said with a smile.

***

Later that evening, when Julie had gone inside for dinner and Alex was off doing who knows what, Reggie slowly approached Luke.

“Y’know,” he said softly. “There’s one decoration we still didn’t put up.”

Luke looked up at him. “What?”

Reggie took Luke’s hands and guided him to the doorway of the studio, then pulled something small out of his pocket.

Reggie smiled at him and held up the small plant. “Mistletoe.”

Luke smiled fondly as Reggie hung the mistletoe in the doorway directly over the two of them. After it was in position, Luke took Reggie’s hands.

“Thank you for today, Reg,” he said. “I think you actually made me like Christmas.”

Reggie squeezed his hands. “Of course. I love you, Lukie.”

“I love you too, Bug.”

Luke leaned forward to finally kiss his boyfriend under the mistletoe.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment with feedback and/or a request! Thanks!
> 
> -Emma
> 
> Find me on Twitter: [lukesreggies ](https://twitter.com/lukesreggies)  
> 


End file.
